conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Møðletþung
Dam Konta in dom nört (talk) 03:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) General information Møðletþung (/mø.ðlet.θuŋ/) is a posteriori conlang which belong to the northern germanic languages family. It has evolved from low trudanelange and it has become an analytic language, the phonology has also changed and a lot of words seem different because of lenition and gender's removal. Another think to have into consideration is that the verbs "Årmakon" and "Feraton" from hukketrudanjälangvig has become one verb called " på Vøre" that means "to be". Though the most of tenses are still flexives the future and conditional tenses has become analytic. It is divided in two main dialects, the northern dialect which use the phonemes /ɹ/ and /ɻ/ instead of /ʁ/ which is used in the southern one. Phonology Consonants Vowels Ortography Usually when the sound /ŋ/ (ng) is located before a vowel it becomes /ŋɣ/ (ngg). * *: letter "R" can be /ɹ/ or /ʁ/ depending on the dialect. * *: letter "Ʀ" is only found in the northern dialect. Phonotactics =Grammar= Verbs As in many germanic languages, møðletþung's verbs could be "weak verbs", "strong verbs" and as special case "ss verbs". The disctintion is located when conjugating. Møðletþung has two moods (imperative and indicative) and the verbs are conjugated in present, past, gerund and participle because the future and conditional tenses are constructed by using of auxiliar verbs. weak verbs weak verbs can be also called regular verbs, these are the ones that are declinated regularly by adding of suffixes. example verbs: Báþ (Bëtten), Drang (Dränken), Elske (Elskeren), Fligg (Flîgen) and Átme (Ajtmeren). Weak verbs make their past and participle way with "-el" and the present way by using "-er" and as every verb, the future form is made with the auxiliar verb "skyl" plus the infinitive and the same for the conditional but using "skull". Strong verbs Strong verbs are verbs that change when conjugating, an also has a future form. Strong verbs make their past and participle form with "-en", the present with "-ar" and the future by the use of "-ur", the conditional works in the same way that the rest of verbs. Strong verbs mark the following ablaut in the first syllable: Irregular verbs This language has only 3 irregular verbs and all of them belong to the family of the strong verbs, those verbs are Vøre (to be), Hafat (to have) and Hebb (to have). An auxiliary verb which is useful to know about is the verb "på Hebb" that has as equivalent the English verb "to have" and the Spanish verb "haber", but only when is use in perfects like the sentence "I have made a cake" or in phrases like "there is/there are...", so, why is this verb important? because as in German you can use the present perfect instead of using simple past. Then you have the other verb which has as equivalent the English one "to have", is called "på Hafat", this other is used when demarking possession of something or a kind of not so strong obligation. =Vocabulary= =Example text= The lord's prayer Category:Languages